


The Band in the War

by Taste_is_Sweet



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, They Definitely Didn't Die from Bad Hotdogs, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: A different life, still cut short.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Band in the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation I had with [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). We agreed that the boys would have been in a Ragtime band, about to hit the bigtime when America entered the war. Reggie was also a big fan of Bluegrass music.


End file.
